My Handsome Brothers
by ayyaLaksita
Summary: Tiga bersaudara Cho Donghae, Cho Siwon,Cho kyuhyun yang mempunyai pesona yang sangat kuat.Tetepi ketiga namja super keren ini malah jatuh hati kepada Sungmin, yeoja yang si juluki si bebek jelek. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sungmin adalah adik mereka! GS/KYUMIN,SIMIN,HAEMIN/TYPOs/
1. Chapter 1

"Kalian anak yang baik" ucap sang umma kepada ketiga anak namjanya

"Karena kalian anak yang kuat, tolong-

Lindungi sungmin selamanya"

.

.

My Handsome Brothers

Author: Kang Shin Ah a.k.a ayyalaksita

Warning: GS (GenderSwitch), TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH

PS: ff ini remake dari komik yang berjudul sama penciptanya SHIRAISHI YUKI

.

.

Sungmin pov

Hari ini aku akan menikah, suamiku adalah oppaku

Tapi saat itu sama sekali tidak terbayang akan begini jadinya

Sungmin pov end

.

.

TING TONG

"UPACARA AKAN DI MULAI UNTUK SISWA KELAS SATU, DI HARAPKAN UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI AULA OLAHRAGA"

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi yang kelas 1 di SM High School.

" Eh, apa kamu sudah mendengar kalau yeodongsaeng Cho bersaudara akan bersekolah di sini"

"Benar kah? Pasti cantik kakak-kakaknya saja seperti itu apalagi adiknya jadi penasaran"

Di sekolah ini ada 3 bersaudara Cho yang ketampanannya sangat mempesona

"wah kue cantik banget" ujar salah satu siswi

" nggak sangka, deh bisa bikin kue seenak ini" ujar teman siswi itu

"kenapa masakan ketua enak banget?"

"itu karena, aku memasaknya dengan sepenuh hati" ucap ketua dengan senyuman manisnya yang banyak siswi-siswi SM High School terbuai

Ternyata sang ketua adalah salah satu dari 3 Cho bersaudara

Cho DongHae (kelas 3 SMA)

Si sulung keluarga Cho yang jago seni

Waa

Waa

"KYAAAA"teriak siswi-siswi yang terdengar sangat nyaring di lapangan sepak bola

"Tendanga Siwon berhasil lagi"

"Siwon keren sekali" teriakan-teriakan para siswi SM High School tak ada berhenti-berhentinya mengagumi Siwon

"Siwon-sii, gabung dengan klub kami saja, yuk!"pinta menejer sepak bola

"nggak mau, aku gak suka terikat" dengan datarnya siwon menolak permintaan itu

Siwon adalah salah satu dari 3 bersaudara cho

Cho Siwon (kelas 2 SMA)

Kakak kembar kyuhyun yang jago olahraga

"eh,? Siwon-sii?" menejer itu hanya terbengong dengan jawaban siwon yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya

"Hei lihat, Men's Max bulan ini" ujar seorang yeoja kepada temannya

"di sini ada fotonya kyuhyun"

" ah, keren banget"

" dia lebih keren daripada model majalah"

DUKH

"ah, mianhamnida" yeoja itu menabrak seorang namja

"hati-hati dong" ujar sang namja

"Ah, ne.."

Mereka masih merona di tempat, tidak lama yeoja yang menabrak namja itu mimisan. Tentu saja dia mimisan karena yang mereka tabrak adalah CHOKYUHYUN, Kyuhyun jga termasuk dari 3 bersaudara

Cho Kyuhyun (kelas 2 SMA)

Adik kembar Siwon yang misterius dan pintar

"hey kamu gak papakan" yeoja yang mimisan tadi pingsan seketika

"ada yeoja lagi yang pingsan? Hari ini sudah 8 yeoja yang pingsan karena kyuhyun"

"Cho bersaudara memang luar biasa ya"

"Kalau kesempurnaan dan ketampanan ketiganya ketiganya di gabung menjadi satu pasti dasyat banget"

KYYAAA!

"Ada apa lagi sih?"

"aduh, jangan tarik rokku dong"

Week

Week

"hentikan"jerit seorang yeoja yang roknya di tarik-tarik bebek

"itu kan bebek galak dari danau sebelah" ujar salah seorang siswa yang melihat kejadian tanpa membantu yeoja tersebut

Week!

"UWAA?!"

BRUK

Yeoja itu terjatuh dengan tidak elit nya di tempat yang berlumpur

"Anu.. Ada yang bawa kain lap..." yeoja itu meminta tolong kepada siswa-siswi yang di sekitar dia

"tolong dia tuh" ujar salah satu siswa yang menyuruh temannya

"nggak ah, dia kotor" tolak si teman

'dunia ini memang kejam umma' batin si yeoja

" aduh kok kamu kotor gini sih, minnie" seorang namja mengangkat tubuh si yeoja

" kok basah begini? Pakai jasku saja nanti kamu masuk angin" seorang namja lagi yang memberikan jas sekolahnya kepada si yeoja

" gomawo hae oppa" ucap si yeoja dengan senyuman manisnya

"lumpurnya gak kena mata kamu kan minnie" seorang namja lagi dan lagi meihat mata si yeoja

"aku ngak apa-apa kyunie oppa" si yeoja mulai resah dengan tingkah laku oppadeulnya

"lagipula, ini cuma hal kecil, ngak usah mengerubungi aku, dong" si yeoja sudah mulai kesal dengan oppadeulnya

"apaan sih? Kenapa Cho bersaudara mengurusi yeoja itu sih" ternyata salah satu siswi yang melihat adegan yang tidak terduga itu kesal, yah bisa di bilang

dia itu ehm iri

" memangnya mengurusi adik tercinta harus menggunakan alasan segala" ucap kyuhyun yang mewakili kedua hyungnya

.

.

TBC or end

A/n: Anyeong :) setelah sekian lama gak buat ff ehm ralat, mksud.a gak publis2 ni ff. Pertamanya tab ak gk bsa internetan krena modemnya eror gak lma eh mlah akun aku gk bsa di buka, mantap sudah kesialan yg ak alami

Di sini ak lebih baikin kalimat2.a soalnya yg lma itu typonya bnyak banget,klw di bca lg aku malu banget /

Yah cukup penjelasannya

Follow ne ayyalaksita mention for folback ;)

Dan jngan lupa ketinggalan review-nya :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Mengurusi adik tercinta itu perlu alasan segala?"

.

.

.

My Handsome Brothers

.

.

.

"ADIK?!"

" Bohong"

"Nggak mirip"

"Katanya adiknya cantik"

"Apa benar dia itu adiknya Cho bersaudara"

"Kalau begitu sih, bukan angsa putih, tetapi bebek" mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari siswa-siswi Sungmin sudah memperkirakan akan begini jadinya jika satu sekolah tau kalau dia itu adik dari Cho bersaudara yang sangat sempurna itu

"Hentikan, oppa aku ini sudah SMA, kalau kalian terus-terusan menempel-nempel sama aku, aku yang malu. Aku mohon kalau diluar rumah tolong jaga jarak, oke?!" Sungmin yang kesal yang terus-terusan di cemburui teman-temannya memperingat kepada oppadeulnya untuk menjaga jarak dengannya

~Hening~

"Kalau lagi malu,sungminnie imut banget" sontrak Donghae,Siwon,Kyuhyun memeluk badan Sungmin dengan Donghae mengelus tangan sungmin di pipinya, siwon memeluk lehernya,kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya.

"Minnie kamu gak perlu malu sebenarnya kamu senangkan" tambah siwon

.

.

.

.

.

"Eng... Kasih sayang oppadeulmu itu berlebihan. Waktu masih SD sih bikin ketawa, kalau sekarang itu bikin risih tau melihatnya" ucap sahabat sungmin yang mengomentari sikap-sikap oppa temannya ini

"Min kalau begini terus bisa gawat" tambah Kibum-sahabat Sungmin-

"eh?"

"Kamu nggak punya pacar kalau terus dikerubungi oppadeulmu. Mungkin kamu gak bisa jatuh cinta sampai jadi nenek-nenek peyot"jelas Kibum

"ommo, aku gak mau jadi perawan tua" sungmin menjerit histeris mendengar penjelasan kibum

"Kalau kamu gak mau kamu harus punya pacar"

.

.

.

Sungmin yang berjalan di koridor sambil merenungkan penjelasan dari Kibum sahabatnya

'Tapi begitu mereka tau kalau aku adalah adik dari Cho bersaudara mereka langsung menjauh dari aku, gimana mau jatuh cinta. Yang dekat denganku saja tidak ada apalagi suka' batin sungmin

"Akh!"

"jariku teriris papan besi" rintih seorang namja

"neo gwenchana? Berdarah tuh tanganmu" ucap temannya

GYUT

"Coba aku lihat" Sungmin mengambil(?) tangan namja itu untuk melihat lukanya

"Hentikan dulu darahnya, aku kasih plaster ya" lanjut sungmin yang melihat lukanya sedangkan kedua namja tersebut hanya tercengang-cengang melihat kelakuan yeoja di depan mereka

"Kamu anggota kesehatannya?" tanya yang punya luka

"Bukan, salah satu dari oppaku selalu pulang dengan luka seperti ini, gara-gara itu aku sudah terbiasa"jelas Sungmin

"eh, Jungmo. Yeoja ini adik dari Cho bersaudara. Sebaiknya kamu gak perlu mendekatinya" bisik teman jungmo

"nah, selesai. Ini cuma penangan sementara, sebaiknya kamu minta obati ke UKS" ucap sungmin

"aku per.." ucapan sungmi terputus saat jungmo menahan tangannya

"Kalau kamu enggak keberatan pacaran lah dengan ku" ungkap jungmo. Dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin syok dengan kelakuan jungmo

"kenapa kamu ngomong begitu? Lagian aku ini adiknya Cho bersaudara,aku jelek,tomboy,.." jelas sungmin yang di potong dengan jungmo

"enggak kok.. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yeoja semanis dan seanggun kamu. Aku meyukai yang seperti itu"ucap jungmo dengan wajah yang sudah pasti memerah

"n-ne, aku mau"balas sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah. Tanpa di sadarinya salahsatu oppa-nya melihat kejadian tersebut

.

.

.

"eh? Minta di ajarin masak? Wae? Kok tiba-tiba? Tanya Donghae

'kalau aku bilang untuk pacarku

'Pacar? Bawa dia kesini biar kami yang akan memasak untuk dia' ' sungmin yang membayangkan kalau oppadeulnya membawa pisau dapur, pemukul besbol dan ancang-ancang untuk memukul

"Ng..Nggak jadi deh" ucap sungmin

"lho,waeyo?" tanya donghae

"aku memang nggak ada minat masak! Seumur hidup nggak akan mau"

"eh?"

Dengan wajah yang muram sungmin pergi ke ruang keluarga dan terduduk di samping tangga yang berada di lorong menuju ruang keluarga, sambil memikirkan jika oppadeulnya tau kalau dia punya pacar

Pada saat yang sama kyuhyun turun ingin ke ruang keluarga, ia kaget melihat sungmin yang sudah terduduk di lantai.

"Gwenchana, minnie. Muka kamu terlihat pucat" tanya kyuhyun

"G.. Gwencahayo oppa"

"Kalau kau punya masalah bicara saja kepada oppa. Oppa akan selalu ada di pihakmu, minnie" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya

Oh,iya! Aku ada lupa kalau ada pr" ucap sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit berteriak agar suasana menjadi normal

"sampai nanti oppa" sambung sungmin dan setelahnya ia berlari

Sungmin tidak merasa kalau 2 oppa yang lain menguping pembicaraan sungmin dan kyuhyun

"sungmin itu , gampang banget di tebak"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Untung hari ini ada pelajaran PKK. Jadi bisa buat kue untuk Jungmo oppa. Semoga Jungmo oppa suka dengan buatan ku

"kau cuma mengganggu saja" suara tak asing menghentikan langkah ku

Ngapain mereka bertiga ada di sana

" jangan dekati sungmin lagi, kalau masih nekat. Jangan salah kan kami jika terjadi sesuatu pada mu"aku melihat kerah baju jungmo oppa di cengkram dengan erat dengan kyuhyun oppa

"sedang apa kalian" teriak ku

.

.

Author POV

.

.

"sedang apa kalian" teriak sungmin

"kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Apa karena jungmo oppa pacarku?" tanya sungmin

"ming, ini demi ka.." ucapan kyuhyun di putus dengan sunmin

"bukan demi aku, tapi demi ego kalian sendiri kan"teriak sungmin

"AKU BENCI KALIAN" sambung sungmin dengan teriakan yang lebih nyaring

"oh, begitu. Kami gak tau kalau minnie mereasa begitu" ucap siwon dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"mianhae,minnie. Kami gak akan mencampuri urusan mu lagi" sambung donghae

"sepertinya sudah waktunyakami menjauh dari mu" sambung kyuhyun

"sungminnie"panggil jungmo

.

.

"mian, sakit ya?" ucapa sungmin, saat ini sungmin dan jungmo sedang berada di uks. Sungmin menggobati luka yang ada di bawah mata jungmo

"cuma lecet, kok. Gwenchana. Lagian, aku senang bisa di obati lagi dengan sungminne"ucap jungmo lalu memeluk tubuh kecil sungmin

"sungmin" panggil jungmo yang melihat sungmin melamun dalam pelukannya

"wae?" tanya jungmo

"mian,gak seharusnya oppadeul-ku gak perlu berbuat begini terhadap oppa. Aku bengong karena memikirkan itu" jawab sungmin

"oh, mereka berbuat begitu, mungkin karena sadar kalau aku nggak sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu sungminnie" ucap jungmo

Bruk

"aku mendekati sungminnie, karena ingin menakit-nakuti Cho bersaudara, khususnya Cho Siwon. Dengar ya, gara-gara dia aku putus dengan yeoja yang aku sukai. Mantan pacarku itu manajer club sepak bola. Dia suka sama Siwon yang hanya dilihatnya sesekali. Bodoh sekali dia dengan mudahnya tertipu karena cowok berwajag ganteng" ungkap jungmo

"aku mengerti" jawab sungmin

"iyakan? Dasar yeoja bo.."

"aku mengerti kenapa dia suka dengan siwon oppa. Siwon oppa memang ganteng dan berpenampilan menonjol, tapi bukan itu saja Cho bersaudara orang-orang yang kuat berhati tulus, berbeda dengan orang yang berbuat begini di belakang. Oppadeul-ku memang keren nggak ada tandingannya" ucap sungmin dengan nada tegas

"kurang hajar"baru saja jungmo ingin melayangkan tangannya ke wajag sungmin tiba-tiba

"kau yang kurang hajar. Dasar namja tak berguna" seseorang ya ini siwon menendang kepala jungmo yang berada di atas kasur menindih sungmin.

"akhirnya keluar juga belangnya" ucap kyuhyun

"kami pikir kau bakal segera mengeluarkan belangmu hingga kami bisa langsung mendepakmu, tapi rupanya adik kami benar-benar tertipu olehmu" sambung donghae

"wae?" tanya sungmin

"melindungi adik yang manismemang tugasnya kakakkan" ucap donghae yang melihat yeodongsaengnya bingung dngan situasi ini

"apa pun yang terjadi, kami gak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Karena di dunia ini hanya minnie saja yang kami sayangi" sambung donghae mewakili dongsaeng lainnya

"aku juga.. Aku juga sayang kalian semua" balas sungmin menahan tangis mendengar perkataan oppadeulnya

.

.

.

"kyu, panggil kan sungmin untuk makan malam"

"ne hyung"

Cklek

"ming makan dulu, hari ini kita makan.." ucapan kyuhyun terputus melihat sungmin telah tertidur di samping kasur dengan kepala berada di atas kasur mendongak ke atas dan terduduk dilantai, tidak lupa dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar.

Melihat itu kyuhyun berinisiatif(?) untuk membenarkan tidur sungmin yang tidak elit itu

"nanti kamu masuk angin kalau tidurmu seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun dengantangan yang berada di atas kepala sungmin dan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajah sungmin, kyuhyun teringan ucapan sungmin kalau sungmin menyanyangi mereka bertiga

" aku juga sayang kamu ming, sebagai seorang yeoja"

.

.

.

TBC

A/n: mianhae para reader, akau gak bisa nepatin janji untuk update cepat. Kenapa kemaren-kemaren gak ada update? Tugasku numpuk semua, mana aku males ngerjain. Untuk chap depan Minggu depan aku ad ulangan semesteran, dan gak bisa update cepat jangan lupa hitung juga dengan aku males ngetik

Sebenarnya aku pingin buat ff dengan karya aku sendiri, TAPI hanya ada satu faktor yaitu aku bingung ngolah kata-katanya. Padahal idenya itu udah terbang-terbang di dalam otak. Kalau ada yang mau ngajarin aku ngolah kalimatnya dengan senang hati aku menerimanya :3

Ah, aku baru ingat yang masalah ff ini itu rate M, dan untuk sekian kalinya mianhae ratenya aku turunin lagi jdi T ak gak bermaksud untuk update di rate M. Itu gak sengaja, aku itu pas update udah ngantuk berat dan memaksakan untuk update malam itu juga. Aku pikir ak udh pencet T, eh sekalinya ada reader yang udah berpikiran yadong bahwa ff ini ad NC-nya. Aku masih umur 15 thn buat NC mati aku kalau ketahuan ortu /

Balasan review:

Abilhikmah: cup-cup,

TifyTiffanyLee: Ne udah lanjut^^. Jinjja? Udah nunggu lama?/ . YA, jangan mesum dulu merinding aku baca nya. Mianhae aku gak bisa update cepat. Gomawo semangatnya

Vitaminsparkyu1123: Jinjja? apa ini pengaruh ngantuk ya ampe slah-salah marganya. Ne it bru prolog

Audrey musaena: wah senengnya ff aku di tungguin. Bisa kok, asal nggak eror lgi kyak yang dulu :)

ChoKyunnie: ya udah lanjut, sama aku jga dukung kyumin :)

Riii-ka: mian gak bisa update kilat :(. Gomawo gomawo :3

Nayas: yap betul banget. Ini komik yang paling bagus yang aku punya :) , ne udah lanjut

Park Heeni: gomawo ne sarannya :) , aku akan berjuang untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Sekali lagi gomawo

Rianichi: mian chap itu cma prolog, mian ne

Guest: mian aku gak bsa janji

Hamsming: ne aku perbaiki, gomawo sarannya. Chap yang lalu itu prolog chingu mian gak ak kasih tau

WineKyuMin137: udah di lanjut

Jusycanniekyumin: salam kenal juga :) . Hiks... Ak minta maaf ne chingu ak slah pencet mian kalau mengecewakan, ak pingin ketawa sambil nangis bca review kamu chingu, mianhae ne *bungkuk 90 drajat

Cho Yooae: ne udah lanjut

: kmu yang bca aj udah pingin apalagi aku yang nulis, ya mau banget

Makasih atas review kalian semua,dan yang ketinggalan mianhae ne jangan marah~

23:53

26/11/2013

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku juga menyayangimu sebagai seorang perempuan"

.

.

.

My Handsome Brothers

.

.

.

"aku mencintaimu ming" ucap kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah mendekati wajah sungmin(?)

" 'tidak akan menyentuh sungmin' " sebuah suara terdengar mengerikan bagi kyuhyun

"apa kau sudah melupakan kesepakatan itu?" tanya orang itu yang taklain tak bukan adalah kembaran kyuhyun -siwon-

"siwon hyung!" teriak kyuhyun kaget melihat siwon berada tepat di belakangnya

"hobimu sekarang tidak bermain dengan 'kekasih'mu itu lagi ya, sekarang sudah beralih menyerang adik sendiri di saat tidur... Hmm..." ucap siwon dengan 'ramah' sambil menarik(?) bibir kyuhyun kedepan

"habisnya sungmin manis banget jadi aku ngak tahan untuk menyentuh dia" bela kyuhyun setelah bibirnya bebas dari cengkraman(?) siwon

" jadi kalau aku berbuat seperti itu tidak apa apa dong" tambah kyuhyun yang masih nyolot kepada hyungnya

"hah? Kau bilang tidak apa apa? Jangan sentuh sungmin," kyuhyun dan siwon tidak menyadari sungmin mulai terbangun karena ulah mereka berdua, bangaimana tidak terbangun sungmin berada di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang berkelahi yang memperebutkan dia.

Siwon memeluk sungmin posesif*bener gak ni?* sambil menendang tubuh kyuhyun agar menjauh dari sungmin, sedangkan kyuhyun mendorong bahu siwon sambil menarik pinggang sungmin daripelukan siwon

"ngh... Nggak bisa nafas" tanpa mereka sadari sungmin telah bangun, awalnya sungmin tidak meyadari kalau dia berada di dalam pelukan kedua oppanya. Setelah ia sadar...

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" dengan emosi sungmin menjau dari pelukan kedua oppanya

"tenang ming aku hanya memanggilmu untuk makan malam, kok" bela kyuhyun dengan menjelaskan tujuan awal dia kemari

Sungmin terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun "tapi jangn masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan dong" setelah itu sungmin langsung keluar kamar

"dia nggak sadar ya?" tanya kyuhyun melihat sungmin sungmin yang menjauh dari mereka berdua

" syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap siwon

"kyu, jika kau ulanginya lagi. Aku akan memotong bibirmu itu. Camkan itu" ucap siwon dingin setelahnya siwon keluar dari kamar sungmin yang meninggalkan kyuhyun di kamar sungmin sendiri

"aku bukannya lupa tapi aku nggak bisa menahannya lagi" guman kyuhyun

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aku kaget gara-gara mimpi itu

Mimpi apaan itu, aku bermimpi

Aku berciuman dengan kyuhyun oppa

Masa mimpi begitu dengan oppa sendiri. Padahal cuma mimpi tapi, kenapa bibirku terasa panas. Hwa mukaku sekarang junga terasa panas

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

.

.

Akh.. Aku nggak bisa tidur lagi gara-gara takut mimpi seperti itu lagi

Aku ini kenapa? Padahal dulu oppadeul sering sekali menciumiku, biasa malah. Kenapa sekarang malah deg-degan

"permisi, bentar ya" sebuah suara yang mengkagetkan ku. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun oppa ada di belakangku dengan gosok gigi yang masih bertengger di mulutnya dan sedikit busa dari pasta gigi

Deg

Deg

Kenapa aku deg-degan?!

.

.

Sungmin POV end

.

.

"sekarang, saya akan menjelaskan yang harus di perhatikan para peserta orientasi" ucap Panitia orientasi

"pertama, buat grub yang beranggotakan 5 orang" lanjutnya

"kenapa loyo begitu? Tanya kibum dengan wajah datarnya kepada sungmin yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"hari ini aku nggak semangat deh" jawab sungmin singkat

"padahal ini waktunya gembira loh"kata kibum yang masih dengan wajah datar

"kan hari ini nggak ada ketiga oppa mu yang selalu menggangumu kan. Ini kesimpatan emas buat kamu untuk kamu bertemu arang-orang baru" sambung kibum

Sungmin masih memikirkan perkataan kibum. Sebenarnya ada benarnya juga." hwa.. Gomawo akan membuang keloyoan ku dan berjuang supaya bertemu namja baru"

'kalau nggak ada mereka bertiga mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan namja dan teman baru' batin sungmin

"goalnya 12 km di depan. Di pos tengah ada sunbae kelas 2 yang menunggu minta cap kalian. Minta cap ke mereka ya" ucap panitia

"anyeong" ucap 2 namja kompak

' suara ini?'batin sungmin

"itu Cho bersaudara yang legendaris kan? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya dari dekat" ucap seorang yeoja yang melihat si kembar Cho

"kembar ya? Dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng"

"sungminnie kamu cocok pake baju training. Tambah manis deh" ucap siwon yang melihat di dekatnya ada sungmin

"pabo! Minnie memang pakai baju apapa pun pasti manis" ucap kyuhyun dengan muka yang datar yang melihat sisi kekanakan dari kambarannya

"kok siwon oppa sama kyu oppa ada di sini sih" teriak sungmin yang melihat kedua oppanya berada di dekatnya

"kami jadi panitia orientasi supaya bisa jaga sungminnie" ucap siwon dengan senyuman manisnya

"siapa sih yeoja itu" ucap sekelompaok yeoja

jangan-jangan... Yeoja seperti bebek itu adik mereka?"

"padahal aku masuk SMA ini mau melihat Cho bersaudara"

"tapi mereka hanya memerhatikan adik mereka saja" sepertinya para fens Cho bersaudara harus menahan sakit hati mereka.

"chinguya, bagaimana kalu kita hukum si bebek itu?" ucap seorang yeoja yang melihat 3 orang fens Cho bersudara yang sakit hati

"seohyun-ah"

"kan 3 km lg ada danau berlumpur. Kita jatuhkan saja dia kesana. Biar dia belepotan lumpur seperti bebek"

"seohyun-ah idemu bagus"

"Cho Sungmin" sungmi yang di paggil lang sungmenoleh ia melihat ada 4 yeoja yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap

"naneun seohyun ieyo(saya adalah seohyun) teman sekelasmu di 1-c. Mau nggak kamu bergabung dengan grup kami?"

"a..aku mau" dengan semangat ia menerima permintaan dari seohyun. Dia baru kali ini, selama ini tidak ada yang mau meneggurnya

"ah, syukurlah kalau kau menerimanya"

"oke, grupnya sudah terbentuk. Sekarang ambil kompas masing-masing grup"

"aku ambilkan ya" ucap sungmin dengan polos

"gomawo ne" balas seohyun

"para anggota baru bersiap berangkat ke pos"

"yah harus pisah dengan sungmin dong" keluh siwon

Seohyun yang melihat itu langsung berkata "Sungminnie beruntung banget. Punya oppa yang menyayanginya. Aku juga bahagia kalau oppa ku Cho bersaudara" awalnya si kembar hanya diam mendengar ucapan lancang seohyun

"Nggak juga kok" balas siwon

"eh?"

"kami menyayanginya bukan karena dia adik kami. Tapi, karena dia adalah Sungmin" sambung kyuhyun

"kalau kamu adik kami, mustahil" ucapan terakhir siwon, membuat seohyun kaget

"apa maksudnya? Memangnya sungmin punya ariti seperti apa selain sebagai adik" guman seohyun

.

.

.

"tadinya aki pikit 12 km itu dekat ternyata sangatlah jauh. Jalan di gunung ternyata lumayan berat ya" ucap sungmin

"akh panas"

"hampir 3 km dari start, sebentar lagi kita sampai di pos tengah" ucap sungmin yang memerhatikan peta

'3km nerarti di daerah sini. Ah, itu dia' bati seohyun

"sebenarnya aku tau jalan pintas ke pos tengah. Kita lewat sana aja yuk" ajak seohyun

"wah itu ide yang bagus" ujar yang lain

" tapi kita tidak bo..." ucapan sungmin terputus. Seohyun langsung mendorong tubuh sungmin "nggak papa kok, kajja"

'kalau jalan terus begini kamu akan jatuh ke danau lumpur, lalu jadi bebek belepotan deh' seohyun tidak menyadari mereka berada di ujung tebing

BAHAYA! JANGAN MENGINJAK TANAH INI

Ternyata seohyun tidak melihat papan peringatan di depan sana

KYAAA!

.

.

Pos Tengah~

" aku dapat cap dari kyuhyun sunbaenim"

"gawat padahal aku namja tapi aku terpesona dengan siwon sunbae"

"gawat"

" kenapa ribut-ribut?"

"grup siswi kelas 1-c keluar dari gunung sekarang nggak tau ada di mana"

"grup 1-c ada adiknya Cho bersaudara kan? Nggak apa-apa tuh kalau keluar jalur... Kan bahaya"

"siwon-ssi kyuhyun-ssi jangan bertindak sembarang"

"berisik" bentak kyuhyun

"kami akan menyelamatkan sungmin, jangan ganggu" sambung siwon

"tunggu kami sungmin"

.

.

"duh nggak bisa di daki" sungmin bergelantungan hanya beberapa senti lagi kakinya sudah menyentuh danau berlumpur itu "akh,otokaeyo?"

"ini gara-gara kamu seo. Gara-gara strategi anehmu yang mau menghukum adiknya cho bersaudara itu"

"jangan hanya menyalahkan aku dong. Kalian juga menyetujui ide ku kan" balas seohyun. Sungmin kaget dengan ucapan teman2 segrupnya, dan berusaha untuk naik

"kalian.."

"gawat di dengar"

"biarkan saja dia dengar. Kenyataannya kita memang menjahati dia kok" ucap seohyun dingin

"anu dari pana memikirkan itu lebih baik kita rundingkan apa yang harus kita kan?" ucapa sungmin membuat mereka heran, mereka pikir mereka pasti akan di marahi habis-habisan

"kita harus lakukan yang bisa kita lakukan. Pertama-tama, obati yang terluka dulu" mereka semua kaget melihat sungmin mengeluarkan kotak p3k dari tas

'anak ini aneh' batin mereka ber4

"nggak mau" tolak seohyun

"tahan lah seohyun-ah. Kalau nggak di obati lama sembuhnya loh" bujuk sungmin

"biar aja. Sebenarnya kamu marah sama aku kan. Aku memang yeoja yang jahat. Ayolah jujur saja kamu boleh memukulku sampai puas. Pukul saja"

"seohyun-ah..

Plak!

Semua yang ada di sana kaget dengan kelakuan sungmin yang menampar seohyun. Seohyun masih kaget dengan perlakuan sumgmin terhadapnya

"nah sekatang jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Izin kan aku mengobatimu ya? Tenanglah nggak usah cemas, pasti ada yang menolong kita kok. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ucap sungmin dengan lembut. Seohyun yang melihat iti terpana

'aku pikir dia adalah bebek jelek tetapi dia adalah angsa, dia sangatlah cantik'

Zreeessh

"hujannya deras. Gawat hujan digunung bisa berbahaya" ucap siwon

"aku ingin segera memeluknya, aku ingin segera menemukan sungmin dan mendekapnya di dadaku." ucap kyuhyun

"jangan ngaco kyu, kalau kamu melakukan itu aku akan memotong bibirmu kan" balas siwon

"lakukan saja, kalau aku menemukan sungmin aku akan langsung mengatakan suka kepadanya. Seharusnya aku sedari awal tidak mengikuti kesepakatan konyol itu. Karena kita nggak ada hunbungan darah dengan sungmin. Mian hyung" ucap kyuhyun serius

Bukh

"dengar yah iblis pabo. Nggak adil kalau hanya kau saja yang beraksi. Aku juga ingin jujur sama sungmin. Bersiaplah iblis pabo. Sekarang kesepakatannya batal

"sungmin akan menjadi milikku" ucap siwon dan kyuhyun bersamaan. Dilain tempat sungmin yang menobati seohyun merinding secra tiba-tiba

.

.

TBC

A/n: adakah yang menunggu ff ini, hm sepertinya tidak ada. Mian ne aku kan bilang habis aku ulangan. Eh malah liburan bru update. Dari kemaren-kemaren ah mau lanjuti ff, tapi tiba2 ah malas buka leptop nanti aj dah. Kalau aku update lma jngan mrah ne

Nah ada yang blang ming itu jelek banget.a ampe di bilang bebek am temen2.a. Sebenarnya ming itu di sini manis rambut sebahu yang di urai berwarna hitam badan.a setandar(?) seperti yeoja kebanyakan kulitnya putih, dan intinya dia itu juga yang bilang klw alaurnya cepat, kalau masalah ini moga aja di chap dpn ada tambahan cerita dari luar komik.a itu. Aku juga udah cari ke anime am komik tp nggak ada yg cocok, rencana.a bsok ak mw pinjam komik tentang brother complex udah ketemu tpi aku lpa pinjam dan lpa di mana tempat.a kemaren itu, yah maklum aku ini rada2 pikun. Kalau ada yang mau ngasih ak tambahan cerita dengan senang hati ak masukkan ke ff ini

Kalau ada typo bertebaran mian ne, mohon kritik dan saran dari chingudeul :)

.

Balasan review:

Cho kyuri mappanyukki: ya dia ngaku dan di chap ini siwon jga. Gomawo review.a :)

Tifytiffanylee: aku bakal lanjut ampe end kok. Sebenarnya ming itu disini manis rambutnya di urai sampai sebahu warna hitam. Tapi temen- temennya aja yg matanya katarak bilang ming kyak bebek. Dianya juga ngakunya jelek. Gomawo review.a :)

Vitaminsparkyu1123: yah malah sangat mencintai ming. Mian kalau alirnya cepat. Aku binggung mau di masukin cerita tambahan dimana waktu aku baca ulang nggak ada tempat semoga di chap depan ada cerita tambahan yang nggak ada di komik.a. Gomawo review.a :)

Audrey musaena: gomawo udah mau nunggu. Mian kalau lama. Gomawo review.a :)

Cholee.13: mian kalau marga.a salah soalnya ak waktu itu lupa bakal aku baikin kok. Alurnya cepat banget ya? Aku binggung mau masukin cerita tambahan di mna, doakan di chap depan ada cerita tambahan yg nggak ada di komik.a. Gomawo reviw.a :)

Riii-ka: ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo review.a :)

Abilhikmah: siapa yang cemburu chingu? Gomawo review.a :)

Asih chokyuhyunmin: iya dia di juluki bebek, padahal mukanya nggak jelek kok. Yah di mana ada sungmin dan ketiga pangeran cho pasti ada kehebohan. Gomawo review.a :)

PaboGirl: suka banget malah. Gomawo review.a :)

Cho Meihwa: akan aku usahakan di chap depan aku jga nyari sepenggal cerita entah dari anime atau komik biar pas dengan ff ini. Nggak papa kok aku juga nyadar kesalahanku mian ne. Gomawo review.a :)

Hyuna: ne ini remake komik brother complex. Aku usahakanuntuk buat yang panjang asal chingu mau nunggu ne. Gomawo review.a :)

Mingmingming: sungmin disi nggak jelek banget kok. Dia hanya merasa dirinya iti jelek. Gomawo review.a :)

Cho rai sa: yah bisa di bilang iya untuk ming nikah am kyu. Bah rakus banget ngambil ketiga oppa.a. Gomawo review.a

Yang udah review gomawo ne, jangan bosan2 review ne. Kalau ada yang ketinggalan atau nama.a salah mianhae


End file.
